You'll Never Hear Me Say The Word
by velja
Summary: Short drabble post Ep.1x15. Damon knows that there's no way Elena will ever forgive him for what he did. But he wouldn't be Damon Salvatore if he didn't at least try, right? So he seeks out Elena and talks to her.


**You'll Never Hear Me Say The Word**

by velja

**Pairing:** Damon/Elena

**Genre:** Drama

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Damon knows that there's no way Elena is ever gonna forgive him for what he did. But he wouldn't be Damon Salvatore if he'd simply accept that, right? So he seeks Elena out to talk to her.

**Warning:** Spoilers for Episode 1x15 "A Few Good Men"

_**Author's note:**__ Just a short drabble that popped into my head after watching "A Few Good Men". There should have been a Damon/Elena talk in her room in the end, don't you think? So I wrote one. Hope you like it. Oh, and I fixed two tiny mistakes I made when posting this earlier. Thanks to **clarkloveslana **for pointing one out to me.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

The metallic frame of her parents' picture poked into Elena's thigh, hard enough to leave bruises. But she didn't feel it, she didn't feel anything beside the sharp pain that was cutting through her stomach and gut. Elena was seated on her bed, nearly hunched over, and her hand was still clasped tightly around the cell phone she'd picked up from the streets earlier this evening. It had belonged to the stranger that had been following her, and Elena had just now used it to follow back the line to her birth mother.

Elena had just heard the sound of her birth mother's voice for the first time in life.

Isabel Flemming, Alaric Saltzman's supposedly dead wife.

The one Damon had killed… no, turned into a vampire years ago. The one he'd earlier at the Grill been gloating about 'having a drink with'.

Elena felt a new wave of rage fill her and with a furious cry she suddenly threw the cell phone across her room. It smashed into the wall and clattered to the ground with a satisfying crunch.

"Whoa, easy there," a dark voice suddenly sounded from the corner. Elena's head snapped up and she saw Damon slowly step out of the shadow into the small radar of light her bedside lamp created. "You could hurt someone with that!"

"You!" Elena's voice nearly doubled over from rage and before she knew it she'd jumped off the bed and had stepped directly in front of Damon. "How dare you come here after… you, you… you turned my mother into a vampire!"

Elena slammed both her fists into Damon's chest repeatedly but he didn't budge a bit. He didn't even flinch but took all her anger in stride.

Damon surmised that's the least he could do. Let the girl take it out on him. Not that he was feeling any regrets, mind you. After all, Isabel had wanted to be turned, she'd begged for him to turn her… should he perhaps tell Elena that?

Damon finally stopped Elena's tiny fists hammering against his chest by taking hold of her wrists. He lowered his head and looked straight into Elena's furious brown eyes.

"Okay, that's enough, Elena. Listen,"

"I don't wanna listen to you, you…" Elena tried to break free but Damon held her too firmly. Though, she noticed, he wasn't trying to hurt her.

"Too bad, because you'll have to listen, if you want to or not. First of all, I didn't know that Isabel was your mother. Hell, I didn't even know you existed back then, Elena!"

"And that's supposed to make it okay?" Elena couldn't believe her ears.

"Well, it should at least lessen your rage somewhat," Damon shrugged. He knew immediately that he'd made a mistake saying that because Elena's eyes flashed up in hate.

"How can you…?"

"Okay, or maybe not," he quickly cut her off. "But, anyway. There's one thing you have to understand, Elena. I may not have known that Isabel had a little girl somewhere but, you see, she did."

Elena stopped struggling against Damon's hold and stared into his face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Damon went on in his most patient voice, "She knew she had a daughter, and she left you, Elena! She gave you up. And she came to me on her own and begged me to turn her!"

Okay, now it was out. Damon bore his cerulean eyes into Elena and waited for her to react to this new revelation.

"No, you're lying!" Elena spat. "She wouldn't…"

"Yes, she would!" Damon cut her off once again. He let go of Elena's wrists and stepped closer to her, invading her personal space like he always did. "Ask Alaric if you want. He'll tell you..."

Damon broke off, suddenly remembering that he'd just killed the History teacher. It wouldn't do to push Elena's nose onto that, would it? No, not if he wanted Elena to stop being mad at him.

Though Damon didn't wanna think about why he wanted Elena to not be mad at him. It wasn't as if he cared about what she thought, it wasn't as if he cared about her, right? He threw a quick look at the girl he absolutely didn't care about and noticed her eyes were set firmly on his. Elena was waiting for him to say something. So eventually Damon continued: "Look, Elena. Isabel was obsessed with vampires, she tried to find out everything she could and then, one day, she sought me out. She wanted to become a vampire!"

Elena felt all strength leave her legs and she stumbled back and fell down onto the edge of her bed. Her eyes never left Damon's though. She tried to find any sign in his face that he was lying but… there was none. Damon looked at her with a mixture of contempt and concern, it was as if he couldn't quite decide on one emotion yet.

But finally concern won and Damon crouched down in front of Elena. "I told you before, Elena. She left you. She sucks!"

He lifted one hand and his fingertips slowly ghosted over her cheek before he tugged a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You'll never hear me say the word, Elena, but I mean it."

And then, before Elena had time to voice or even think about a reply, Damon was gone in the blink of an eye.

The curtains of her window fluttered in the breeze and to Elena it seemed like they were softly whispering 'Sorry'.

* * *

**The End**

_Please tell me what you think._


End file.
